


Lexica, A Hierarchy

by ThreeSidedOrchid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeSidedOrchid/pseuds/ThreeSidedOrchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the hierarchy of Severus’ lexica, Harry speaks the only one that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lexica, A Hierarchy

“--words’ convoluted, don’t you agree?”

Severus rests one hand lightly against Harry’s back.

Startled, Harry looks up. “Oh. Er…”

“Forgive his distraction,” Severus advises their companion. “I’m afraid Harry’s lexicon has never grown beyond Quidditch. Potions theory is entirely lost on him.”

Harry glares at him, the angry, uncertain kind that precedes questions like ‘Why do you insist I go to these things?’ and ‘What are you even doing with me?’

Stroking the small of Harry’s back, Severus watches intently as some of that consternation dissipates.

Their companion smiles and blathers on, oblivious to their inattention. Severus is weary of him, but a survey of the room showed no more promising prospects among the mess of potioneers spouting untenable opinion as fact. Their utterances converge, echoing off the walls like the dizzying refraction of light in a chandelier.

Overtaken by a sudden urge, Severus tugs on a lock of Harry’s hair. Untamable, it springs back from the gentle pull.

Harry looks at him, surprised, before his expression softens. Home? he mouths.

Severus nods, knowing he will have to explain, soon, that gibberish and jargon are fine for an evening, but what he needs is someone who understands the whisper of touch.


End file.
